Storage structures for automated warehouses are used to store palletized loads. The design of these storage structures is usually based on traditional, non-automated warehouse storage structures, but with rails added to enable the use of motorized load vehicles (i.e., carts or robotic vehicles). Thus, horizontal rails are typically added to horizontal beams that are supported by vertical columns. These horizontal rails may form aisles and rows within layered tiers of the structure. Elevators and robotic vehicles may move loads throughout the aisles and rows to various storage positions in the structure. Aisles and rows may each support robotic vehicles having different characteristics, so aisle rails and row rails may each need to be installed in the structure to allow aisle carts and row carts to traverse their intended courses. The addition of robotic vehicle rails on top of the pallet shelving rack members is redundant for structural integrity and increases the labor needed for erection of the structure.
Traditional storage structures are also inherently laterally unstable due to their loose joints that are designed for ease of assembly and disassembly in order to allow for quick changes in structural member locations (i.e., elevations) to accommodate new and/or future pallet sizes. Diagonal struts between the horizontal members and vertical columns often must be added to provide rigidity against side impacts (e.g., from fork trucks), earthquakes, and other incidents. The diagonal supports increase the materials and labor expended to build and maintain the storage structure, thereby reducing the overall efficiency of the structure.
Additionally, simply adding vehicle rails to a traditional storage structure may waste valuable space in the warehouse structure.
Assembly of such storage structures can be labor intensive, particularly related to mounting auxiliary systems such as fire suppression systems and lighting to the storage structure. Typically, individual holes must be formed in the structural components of the storage structure in order to accommodate mounting of such auxiliary systems. Formation of such holes and installation of auxiliary systems after assembly of the storage structure can add significant time and associated costs to construction. There is therefore a need for improvements in at least some aspects of automated storage systems.